


Bonds of Soul

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Collection of Soul Mate AUs





	Bonds of Soul

Love has many forms, from platonic affections to a romantic relationship. It all depended on the perspective.

Sabo's situation was different from most. His parents discouraged him from seeking out his soul mate, because they wanted him to marry into the royal family. 

However, that kind of arrangement didn't feel right with Sabo, and he would mingle with the commoners his parents despised so much, in hopes that he would meet his soulmate. 

And then one day, he hit the jackpot.

Ace was different than most people, in more ways than one. There was a dark cloud surrounding him. And yet, Sabo felt that strange warmth that was usually felt around a soulmate.

And, if he were honest, he liked Ace. Despite the darkness covering him, he was exceptionally kind towards Sabo, and Sabo accepted that kindness, and he returned it tenfold.

Then, Luffy entered the picture, and Sabo felt jealousy for the first time. Luffy's cheerfulness was winning Ace over, and Sabo grew more and more afraid of losing his soul-mate. He contemplated arranging an 'accident' to get rid of Luffy, but decided against it. Losing Luffy would surely increase Ace's darkness, and Sabo didn't want to do that to him. That, and doing so wouldn't make him any different than the parents he hated with every fiber of his being.

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about Ace and himself.

Then, one day, Luffy sat down beside him.

"You should make a move." Luffy grinned at him "You and Ace are soul mates, are you not?"

"I want to." Sabo ran a hand through his hair "But it isn't as simple as it sounds.

"Sure it is!" Luffy beamed "I'll help get the two of you together!"


End file.
